


I Didn't Know You Felt Like That.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do one where Harry and Louis are best friends and they are at a party, but Louis is bored bc everyone is popular and ignores him so harry and Louis go for a walk and end up in a forest and then they talk about stuff and yea one of them tells him about his feelings for him… And yea they just end up fucking under a tree or something… It would be nice if they’re like 15-16 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Felt Like That.

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson had been friends since they were 10, they are 16 now and are the closest they have ever been. They do everything together, Walk to school together, Walk Home Together, Go To Parties Together, Go To Each others houses, Sleep at Each Others houses, You Name It They Do It.

It was Saturday night and the boys were going to a party. Louis didn’t have many friends, his only real friend was Harry. Where as Harry had plenty of friends, Harry was known as a Popular boy. Harry was very popular with the girls too but lately Harry didn’t really seem interested in the girls he just wanted to hang out with his best mate Louis.

Harry was over at Louis’ house getting ready to go to the party.

”I don’t know what to wear Haz!” Louis said, standing in his boxers looking through his wardrobe. Harry didn’t know what was up with him lately but he couldn’t stop looking at Louis’ huge bum. Harry was dressed in some Black skinny Jeans, A blue shirt and white converse, His hair was in his natural nest of messy curls. He was sitting on Louis’ bed waiting for Louis to get dressed. The party started in half an hour and Louis needed to hurry up.

When Louis finally picked out something to wear it was dark blue jeans a black top and his hair was flat and pushed to the side. He sprayed himself with some cologne and looked in his mirror, ‘Not Bad’ he thought to himself.

”I’m ready!” He said to Harry who was laying on his bed. That night Harry was going to stay at Louis’ after the party because they were going to drink alcohol and Harry’s mum didn’t like Harry drinking.

When they arrived at the party Harry said ‘Hello’ to some of his other friends before a few blonde girls came up to Harry, Louis rolled his eyes, why can’t he and his best mate hang out and have fun together? Because Louis wasn’t popular nobody cared about his feelings. The girls pulled Harry away and Louis trudged to the kitchen to get a beer. He grabbed a beer before going to sit outside at the back of the garden where nobody was.

Louis was sick of this, whenever they went to a party together people would take Harry away and Louis would sit all by himself. This time Louis wasn’t having it. He gulped down his beer before walking in to find Harry. Once he found him he was stood with a blonde girl looking as bored as ever.

”I’m going home Haz” Louis said.

The blonde rolled her eyes. ”Go away can’t you see his having fun with me?” She said.

Louis stared at her. ”Stupid Slut” He mumbled to himself.

Harry pushed the blonde away from him and stood in-front of Louis. ”How about we go for a walk in the forest?” Harry suggested. Louis nodded and they walked outside together. They crossed the road and entered the dark forest.

”So Why’d you want to leave?” Harry asked as they carried on walking through the forest.

”I’m just sick of it you know? Every one taking you away from me. I know it seems I’m being selfish but because I’m not popular people don’t care about my feelings and I’m just sick of being not good enough and being alone all the time” Louis explained.

”Let’s sit under the tree” Harry said pointing to a big tree in the middle of the forest. Louis thought it was a bit crazy but he nodded anyway. They sat under the tree before Harry started speaking again.

”I didn’t know you felt like that Lou, we don’t have to go to parties anymore if you don’t want too” Harry said, He was willing to do anything for Louis, after all he was his best friend.

Louis just nodded and rested his head on the tree trunk, sighing. Harry rested his hand on Louis’ leg.

”Urm.. Haz” Louis chuckled nervously. ”What are you doing?”

Harry sighed. ”I really like you Lou”

”What?” Louis asked completely confused.

”I like you more than a friend, I don’t know how..The feelings just came and I can’t keep my eye’s off of you” Harry explained. Louis took Harry’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

”I think we could make thing’s work” Louis smiled.

”Really!?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and smiled. For about half an hour they shared kisses and just relaxed with each other.

”You know what would be really funny?” Harry asked. Louis chuckled and gave Harry a questioning look. ”What?” He asked.

”If we fucked under this tree.” Harry giggled. Louis’ eyes widened but then he had an idea and smirked.

”Let’s do it” Louis giggled.

”What? you mean like now?” Harry asked.

”Yep, You know I like to be a little wild so why not?” Louis laughed.

Harry nodded. ”I haven’t ever had sex with a dude so take it easy” Harry chuckled. Louis nodded, of course he wouldn’t hurt Harry but his gonna take all he has in him not to fuck Harry senseless, well unless Harry asks of course.

Both Boys got naked and Louis giggled. ”You have to be quiet though, We don’t want people catching us.” Louis giggled.

Of Course the boys didn’t have Lube so Louis had to use his saliva for Lube. He sucked on three fingers, soaking them with spit before pushing his middle finger into Harry. Harry had fucked himself with his fingers before so he knew there was gonna be a little bit of pain. Surprisingly the first finger didn’t hurt. Louis moved his finger in and out before adding his index finger. Harry hissed a bit but the pain soon started to change to pleasure when Louis curled his fingers.

Louis pulled his fingers out and Harry stayed on his hands and knee’s. Louis spat in his hand and coated his cock in his spit. He spread Harry’s ass cheeks before spitting on his whole for extra Lubricant. He slowly pushed the head of his cock in and Harry’s eyes widened. Louis nudged the rest of his cock and and stayed still waiting for Harry to tell him to move.

”Move babe” Harry breathed a couple minutes after. Louis pulled back out until only the head was in and slowly pushed back in.

”Fuck…..So Tight” Louis said breathlessly.

He pulled back out before thrusting in a little bit faster.

”F-Fuck Lou…So..fucckkkiiing good” Harry moaned.

”Shh” Louis giggled.

”Harder and go faster” Harry giggled.

Louis pulled back out and slammed back in repeating the action. Louis knew when he found Harry’s prostate when he moaned so loud.

”Ohhhh Lou” Harry moaned. ”Gonna cum”

”Cum for me Haz” Louis said. He thrust a couple more times before cum spurted from Harry’s dick onto the grass that was beneath them.

”Q-Quick Lou pull out want you to come in my mouth” Harry said. Louis pulled out and Harry sat on the grass with his face above Louis’ cock. Louis pumped his dick a few times before he came squirting in Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed most of it, a few bits dripped onto his face, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

”Wow.. That was Ah-Maz-Ing” Harry said. Louis chuckled before he started getting dressed. Harry stood up and tried to get dressed when pain shot through his body.

”Ouch Lou it hurts” Harry said, Louis laughed and helped Harry get dressed. They walked back to Louis’ house or should I say Harry limped back to Louis’ house.


End file.
